One Way They Got Hank
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Look above, you see the title? Ya, that’s it. This is one way that Grissom and Sara got their dog Hank. GSR!


One Way They Got Hank

One Way They Got Hank

Summary: Look above, you see the title? Ya, that's it. This is one way that Grissom and Sara got their dog Hank. GSR!

Rating: K, some situations implied.

A/N: This is just something I thought of while watching mindless TV. Ok, so it wasn't mindless, just CSI reruns. But I know them so well I don't have to pay attention to know what is going to happen or what they will say next. This is a one shot. Now onto the story, tallyho!

P.S. not my best work.

Sara sat back on her heels and sighed. She and Catherine have been at the scene for five hours. They were finally finished. Sara's back was aching and her feet stung from standing on them too long. She walked out side and felt the cool morning air on her face. She placed her kit in the back of her truck and tucked away the evidence she collected. She couldn't wait to get home to Gil.

They made it to the lab and were going through evidence in the layout room. "Sara?"

"Ya, Cath?"

"Do you have the samples from the victim's dog? I'm going to send them over to trace and see if all the hair is the same."

"I thought you did that."

"No, I told you to do it."

"Oh, well, I didn't hear you, I guess."

"Would you go down to the pound and get it?"

Sara really didn't want to go because it was close to the end of shift and she knew that this would pull her into over time. Gil was home today, on his day off, and he told her that he had a surprise for her when she got home. She wanted to know what it was but Catherine was her superior, and her supervisor. "Ya, but my shift ends soon so once I drop off the samples I'm heading home."

"Thanks, that'll be fine. I bet you miss Grissom." Catherine smiled.

Sara smirked, holding back a laugh she left calling over her shoulder, "I'll be back soon."

(Line)

At the dog shelter Sara sat impatiently waiting for the employee to bring out the golden retriever. "Here she is." The employee said. "Sorry it took so long. She didn't want to come."

"That's fine." She collected the samples and let the dog go. "That's it. I'm done."

"Ok, well, if you follow me I'll show you the exit."

"Ok." Sara followed her into the kennels so she could put the dog back. She looked into the cage next to her and saw the most pathetic dog. "Hi." She bent down and tried to pet the lonely dog but the dog didn't move. "What's the matter?" Sara asked the dog.

"That's Hank." The employee said. "He's not that much of a talker." She looked down at the dog and added, "Or a mover."

"How long has he been here?"  
"About three years. He's five. You know, most people want puppies or running dogs but they don't want Hank. He's to shy. Doesn't do much." Then she let out a loud sigh. "If no one takes him within the next couple weeks, he's scheduled to be put down."

"Put down?" Sara asked shocked.

"We don't have enough money to keep all the dogs. If we can't adopt them we have to put them down. It's really sad."

"Do you think he'll get adopted?"

"No. He's been here so long, I don't think he will. Poor dog."

Sara looked down at the lazy dog with a sad look. "It's not your fault that you're not active. You've lived in a cage most your life. You are cute though, aren't you?"

"The exits over here." Sara started to leave but stopped when she heard a whimper.

She looked back and saw Hank begging at the cage door, sitting up. "How much for Hank?" She asked.

"If you want him, you can take him for free."

"I want him."

"Ok, let me get the paper work. Do you need to buy dog food and stuff?"

"Ya."

"Come with me. I'll set you up."

"You're one lucky dog, Hank. I'm glad we found each other."

(Line)

"Gil, I'm home!" Sara shouted into the house. The lights were off and candles were lit. "I have a surprise!"

"So do I." Gil turned her around and kissed her. Sara pulled back.

"Wait, I have to show you what I got."

"I don't care what it is, I'm sure I'll like it." She turned on the light and saw her lover standing in her favorite outfit on him. Black slacks that fit him nicely and a navy blue shirt which brought out his eyes.

"I'll be right back." Sara ran to the car and came back. Gil was sitting on the couch. She opened the door and Hank came bounding in and jumped on the couch next to Gil.

"What?"

"His name's Hank. Do you like him?"

"Well, it's a dog."

"I know, isn't he great? I found him at the pound and they were going to put him down but I couldn't let that happen. As soon as we got outside he had so much energy."

"A dog?"

"I know we've never discussed having a pet, but you have your tarantula and other bugs, I thought we needed a bigger pet." Gil looked at her confused. "He's trained, I promise."

Sara sat down on Gil's lap. "He's great." He said unsure.

"Can you go get the stuff from the car?"

"Ya, I'll be right back." He carried the food, the toys, and the bowls up the stairs and into their house, still trying to figure out why she got a dog. "Where do you want this stuff?"

"Bring it to the kitchen." Sara followed Gil into the kitchen with Hank on her heels. He put the things on the counter and Sara took the water bowl and filled it in the sink before putting it on the ground for Hank.

After Hank drank the water he walked over to Gil and jumped up on him and tried to lick his face. "Down." He tried to push the dog off but he kept jumping at Gil. Sara pulled the boxer off of him. Gil looked at her with a smirk, "Trained, huh?"

"He is, he's just excited." She kissed Gil on the lips lightly then pulled back. "I almost forgot, you said you had a surprise."

"Yes, I do." He pulled her to him and kissed her mouth hungrily. Hank jumped up between them looking for attention. Gil groaned in frustration and Sara kissed his cheek.

"He just wants some attention."

"So do I." He said with a puppy dog look.

"Let's play with him in the back yard and were him out so we can be alone."

Gil grabbed the bag of dog toys and led the way out the back door. After about an hour Hank finally started to simmer down and get tired. They went back inside and Hank went and curled up on the couch to sleep. "Now that he's asleep let's go to our own bed." Gil led her up the stairs and shut the bedroom door behind them. He kissed Sara and picked her up and walked over to the bed. He set her down and was about to kiss her when they heard scratching at the door. "What the…?"

They heard more whimpering and scratching. "It's Hank."

"Let him be."

"No, come on. He's just scared. We should let him sleep with us." Gil looked down at her with disbelief. "Please?"

"Ok, but you have to take care of him if he wants out later." She gave him a peck on the lips then rolled him off her and let Hank in. Hank jumped on the bed and Sara got back on. "On the bed?"

"If it's ok with you…"

He was about to say no but one look at her face he was no longer mad. "Fine. But only for tonight."

Next Week

Sara hoped on the bed and Hank followed. Gil let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me, I heard your sigh and saw the roll of your eyes."

"Everything is fine."

"Gil…Baby what's wrong?"

"Hank."

"What?! Baby why does Hank bother you?" She scooted over to him and wrapped an arm over his shoulders.

"Never mind."

"Do you have a problem with him?"

"No."

"Then why do you hate him?"

"Because I was here first."

"What…what does that have to do with Hank?" there was silence and then she got what he meant. "Are you feeling neglected?"

"You spend all of your time with him and we haven't had any alone time."

"Baby, I'm so sorry!" she sat up straight then moved to sit on his lap. She took his head in his hands and kissed him hard. A whimper came from their side and they broke apart and were faced with Hank's sweet face. "One second." She got up and pulled Hank with her.

She let Hank out and shut the door. She smiled as she turned around and ran to the bed, jumping on top of the bed. Gil smiled at her and pulled her back onto his lap. "This is better."

"I think so too."

END

A/N: I'm just going to end this here. It's not really that interesting but I couldn't get it out of my head.


End file.
